


A Change of Fate

by Iamafanonly_GreysAnatomy3



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamafanonly_GreysAnatomy3/pseuds/Iamafanonly_GreysAnatomy3
Summary: After Callie Torres and Sofia moved to New York, Arizona Robbins has to figure out how to deal with this lost. How will they all deal with these changes? What if everything completely changes? What if there's a change of fate?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**< Seattle>**  
Arizona just want to make Callie happy, that's all she ever wanted. She knows that this is the greatest sacrifice she had ever done in her entire life. Arizona loves Callie, she is so in love with her and she had the chance to keep Callie in her life and she missed it. The universe is punishing me for what I've done. I cheated on my wife and now I did not only loose her but also our daughter, my sweet sweet child, Sofia, Arizona thought.

She was a perky lesbianic doctor then crap happened. She couldn't find herself anymore, she is lost and when she was starting to find herself again, she lost them.

**= A month later=**

Arizona is dreaming about her moments with Callie when they are still together suddenly she felt a vibration on her bed. Oh Crap! it's my pager, she woke herself then looked it up and it was Bailey. " _Crap, crap, crap I'm late_." she quickly get up, put her prosthetic leg and fix herself. " _Another day, another start, I'm going to make this day super fun, SUPER_." As she runs down the stairs, she smell... Italian breakfast. " _Good morning!_ " Arizona greeted her roommate with a smile. " _Hey! Come on breakfast_." he answered showing her the breakfast that he prepared. " _Thanks Andrew but I'm running a little late._ " she walked going to the door putting her coat on. " _Okay, drive safely._ " Andrew yelled and with that she closed the door and leave. DeLuca is such a good roommate, especially when Sofia was there. He used to play with her when she's still with Arizona. Oh, fun times.

Arizona was driving near Grey Sloan when a black SUV truck hit the right side of her car. She deeply sighed in annoyance and get out of the car. " _It's early in the morning. What the hell is your problem?!_ " Arizona completely forgot at the moment that she is a doctor and didn't ask if the driver was okay. She knock on the car's window. The window glass is slowly going down, revealing a brownish haired guy, hair really fixed, like Derek Shepherd's hair. " _I am so sorry, are you hurt?_ " the man asked as he goes out of the car, it is shown on his face that he is really concern. Like a doctor should look like asking his patient. " _I am fine, I am an amputee and I DO NOT want to lose another body part so please for God's sake look at the road you are driving on. You could have killed someone._ " Arizona rolled her eyes walking away from the car. " _I'm going to pay for all the damage ma'am."_ the man offered. " _Just drive safely_." she answered in annoyance. " _I'm really, really sorry. I am not really a harass driver it's just that I'm running a little late._ " He informed her and once again she rolled her eyes. " _Aren't we all._ " Arizona entered her car then drive away.

" _Robbins, you're late._ " Dr. Bailey scold once Dr. Robbins entered the conference room and Arizona regretfully bit her lower lip. " _Sorry just had a little accident while driving._ " She informed the chief then they all looked at her quickly. " _What? Are you okay? What happened?"_ Bailey asked. " _Yeah, I'm super fine, SUPER!_ " Robbins emphasized the word super. " _Alright, every head departments are here except one... ortho._ " Dr. Bailey said while looking around. She hires a new department head for orthopedic surgery months ago just after Callie left. He accepted the job but delayed it because of his contract in the army. Your right the army, this head is Owen and Teddy's friend from Iraq. They said that this new colleague of theirs will be perfect for the job. Arizona disagree, Callie will always be perfect for that job, she's spectacular but she left and chose to be with perfect pretty Penny.

Moments later the door swung open " _Sorry for being unprofessionally late on my first day._ " the new head of ortho said entering the conference room. Quite shocked by what she saw " _You_." Arizona said out of nowhere, narrowing her eyes. Showing a threatening look " _Hi_." the orthopedic surgeon awkwardly greeted.

**< New York>**

It's been a month since Callie moved in New York with Sofia and wow can't believe she's saying this but hell she is enjoying her life here. A new work place, sure it's not like in Grey Sloan that she is the head of orthopedic surgery but still she's enjoying this new challenge. Sofia is loving her new school but every night while being tuck in her bed by Callie she'll say that she misses her mommy and every morning she's asking for mommy's special fluffy pancakes. She misses Arizona and she knows that but they have to adapt to their new life now. Penny is already working for the grant and Callie is so proud of her.

" _Calliope_." Penny called and hug Callie from the back. " _Hi Penelope_." she turn around and kiss her partner. _"I am planning to spend the whole day with you and Sofia since it's our day off. We could walk to the park and have an early lunch._ " Penny suggested. Callie loves her enthusiasm and _s_ he can see that Penny really is making time get to know and to spend more time with her daughter. " _I love that and I'm sure Sofia would love that too. I'm gonna go tell her right now._ " Callie excitedly told Penny then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Callie walked going to Sofia's room and slowly opening the door when she hear sobbing. " _Sofia?_ " she completely open the door. Callie sees her daughter quickly wiping her tears away. " _Hey baby, what's wrong?_ " She asked in concern then kneel in front of Sofia. " _I miss momm_ y." she confessed not looking at her mama. " _I know you do._ " Callie sighed, Sofia is still staring at the floor. " _Later you, me and Penny will have a date. We are going to the park and we'll get a three flavored ice cream just for you. Do you like that?_ " Callie excitedly asked her daughter still trying to get her attention. Sofia simply nod. " _Do you want to call mommy?"_ Callie tried another question and there Sofia looks at her mama, smiled faintly and nod. 

**< Seattle>**

_"You_." Arizona said out of nowhere, narrowing her eyes. Showing a threatening look " _Hi_." the orthopedic surgeon awkwardly greeted. Everyone was exchanging looks from the fetal surgeon and the orthopedic surgeon especially Miranda, Owen and Teddy. " _You two know each other?_ " Teddy asked confusedly pointing at the two surgeons. " _We sort of bumped to each other awhile ago_." the ortho surgeon confessed. " _Car bumped to each other._ " Robbins whispered to herself and rolled her eyes not knowing Bailey was looking at her. " _Oh, is that so._ " Bailey knowingly nod and Arizona smiled sarcastically. " _Move on._ " the chief said and all eyes is now on her. " _This is our new head of orthopedic surgery. Mind if you introduce yourself?_ " Bailey told the surgeon. " _Of course! I am Alfonzo Rhodes and I'm looking forward working with all of you._ " He cheerfully introduced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**•Seattle•**

Days has passed after Arizona and Alfonzo bumped into each other after the introduction the two has never spoke to one another. Well, until now. It is lunch at the cafeteria Teddy and Arizona are catching up because it has been a busy week. " _Sofia called me last night and said that she had an A in her art subject and she can ride the bike better without training wheels._ " Arizona proudly told Teddy about her daughter. " _She is growing up so fast_." Teddy unbelievably said shaking her head. " _I know! It seems like yesterday she's just learning how to walk. Haaa… I feel so old_." Arizona deeply sighed then drink her juice.

Altman saw Owen and Alfonzo entered the cafeteria and line to get their food while Arizona goes back to answering her word puzzle. " _Have you worked with Dr. Rhodes already?_ " Teddy asked Arizona. " _Hm? Dr. Rhodes?_ " she frowned not taking her eyes off the paper. " _Yah, ortho?_ " Dr. Altman cleared. " _Nope_." Robbins says not giving attention to the subject. " _He is really great. Top of the class, high ranked orthopedic in the army and a really good friend you'll like him_." Teddy proudly said as Arizona takes another sip of her juice.

" _Oh! There they are!_ " Teddy waves her hands to the two surgeons. Hunt was eyeing on the table of the Altman and Robbins. Maybe it's nice to sit with them for Altman and Rhodes to catch up and for Rhodes to make new friend, besides Robbins came from a family of army/marines sure they will all get along. " _Mind if we sit with you?_ " Hunt requests standing in front of the two surgeons with Rhodes. " _No! Not at all._ " Teddy offered the two seats for the gentlemen and playfully elbowed her friend. " _Hi_!" Rhodes greeted the two ladies with a smile. " _Hello!_ " Altman and Robbins replied in unison exchanging smiles. " _Hey, I'm really sorry what happened the other day_." Alfonzo once again bring up the scenery. " _It's fine really and stop apologizing so much. There is no damage just the car._ " Arizona responded with a quick smile. " _What exactly happened?_ " Owen curiously asked the two. " _Car bumped_." Arizona quickly said. " _Oh! what a bad driver, Rhodes_." Teddy teased.

**=Later that day=**

" _Trauma coming in!_ " Hunt shouts. " _Athena Andrews, twenty six years old, twenty two weeks pregnant crashed by a car. Having a massive heart attack, hemothorax and ten broken bones._ " the paramedic informs Dr. Hunt then he nods. " _Page Dr. Altman, Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Robbins. NOW!_ " he ordered. " _Prep an O.R. Let's go!_ "

On the O.R. doctors Altman is performing a coronary artery bypass grafting, Hunt is helping Rhodes replacing joints on the pregnant lady. " _I'm here, what do we got?_ " Robbins asked catching her breath and putting on her gloves. " _Twenty two weeks pregnant. Critical._ " Hunt notifies her. " _Show me her tests._ " the nurse shows the surgeon the results and she slowly nods. Dr. Robbins goes beside Dr. Altman for a nearer view on the patient. " _Ultrasound please_." she demands. As she look through it they hear a fetal heart beat then Robbins slowly shook her head in disappointment. " _Alright there is a fetal heart beat but there is a free fluid in her abdomen and I need to remove it now. Dr. Hunt, Dr. Rhodes please step away for a moment_." she requests and the two moves away from the patient. " _Dr. Altman don't stop what you are doing keep her alive_." Robbins told her colleague then she nods. " _10 blade please_."

Dr. Robbins is deeply in concentration putting out the fetus and removing the free fluids. Once she successful did her procedure without any complication, " _Alright everyone let's say bye bye to the baby for now_." she smiles and so did everyone. She closed up. " _Mommy's heartbeat is strong and stable_." Altman happily informs everyone. " _Awesome!_ " Robbins cheered. There is something in Dr. Robbins that somehow amazes Dr. Rhodes. He smiled through it. " _Gentlemen, it's your turn to to fix mommy's bones so she can carry her sweet baby in the future_." Robbins steps away from the patient and give way to Hunt and Rhodes. " _Nice save Robbins_." Rhodes said as she nods and he smiled underneath his mask. " _Ehem!_ " Altman faked cough. " _I'm not finish, good job Altman_." he continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**•Seattle•**

A big trauma happened days ago, there was a bombing in the city and it brought chaos to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. They were all, all hands-on deck. Because of their integrity, cooperation and team work they all saved their patients. That day, the couple of surgeons who last operated was Altman, Hunt, Rhodes and Robbins. They met six patients altogether. This patient was the last one to be rescued. The patient was in a massive shock that is why Hunt has to be there for long, huge amount of bones was broken, Rhodes has to perform arthroscopy, fusion of bones and revision joint surgery, Altman performs cardiac ablation due to the patient's super slow heartbeat on the other hand because Bailey was not available and was operating on another patient, Robbins has to step in as general surgeon, she performs a bowel resection.

" _They are so cool. They are like the army of doctors team._ " an intern admirably said while watching their four attendings in the cafeteria. " _Well technically they are from the army, except Dr. Robbins but she's from a family of marines and army so that's an exception_." another intern gossiped.

After a rough day the doctors agreed on going to Joe's. Everyone else leaves leaving only April, Arizona and Alfonzo behind. Alfonzo decided to ask Arizona out, wouldn't hurt if he tries. " _Ahm, Dr. Robbins_." He called out trying to get the attention of the surgeon who is talking to her friend. " _Yah_?" she looks. " _I would like to ask if you are free to you know… hang out… with me at Joe's… I know we are in group… but…_ " he keeps pausing as Arizona awkwardly looks at April who is trying not to laugh. " _Oh_ …" Arizona gritted her teeth trying to ease at the awkwardness. " _Haven't heard of any facts about me, don't you?_ " she frowns as he shakes his head. " _I am a human rainbow, I'm super gay, as in the gayest of gays. I'm lesbianic._ " she informs Alfonzo who clearly doesn't know anything about it. " _You are a good-looking man but you are not my type. I like girls, love them and news flash I was married to one of them_." Arizona explains. She sees that the man in front of her couldn't get any more words out of his mouth. " _And if I may add, I have a hot lady date to meet up. Bye!_ " she told the man who just froze there. " _Bye April, see you there!_ " and with that she leaves. " _She's a lesbian?_ " Alfonzo shockingly asked April. " _Yes, she is. Lesbianic_." April pats his shoulder and follows her friend. " _Oh no._ " Alfonzo speaks to himself.

 _"Can you believe he asked me out_?" Arizona laughs out loud telling Teddy her encounter with Alfonzo a while ago. " _I guess he wasn't informed at all_." Teddy laughs back. As the two of them are busy laughing someone tickled Arizona from behind and as soon as she felt it, she looks. " _Oh! Hi!_ " she cheerfully greeted. " _Teddy this is Thalia, my date._ " Arizona introduces the woman beside her. " _Hi! Pleased to meet you finally. Arizona keeps talking about you_." Teddy shakes her hand and they smiled at each other. " _That's sweet_ " Thalia smiled a little bigger. " _I won't keep you two long, go ahead and enjoy the night._ " Teddy practically pushes the two. " _Oh, we will!_ " Arizona wicked smiles walking away from Teddy with Thalia.

 **•New York** •

" _Sweetie, your birthday is in four days._ " Callie excitedly told her daughter while passing the mashed potato to Penny. " _What present do you want?_ " she asked her daughter. " _Anything but can mommy be here?"_ Sofia utters. Penny and Callie looks at each other. " _Of course, she will_." Penny said as she lightly taps Sofia's nose. " _Yey! Mama I also want to see Zola, I miss her too._ " Sofia couldn't bear her excitement. " _Of course, Zola will be here too."_ Callie smiled.

Callie dialed Arizona's number and she quickly picks up. " _Hello?_ " once again Callie heard the voice of the woman she once loved. " _Arizona, hi._ " She responds. " _Oh, Callie. What's up? Where's Sofia?_ " Arizona asked. " _She's already sleeping._ " I informed her and I heard a quiet oh from the line. _"I just called to tell you that Sofia and I will be picking you up on the airport, she keeps bugging me about it_." I said and waited for her response. " _Okay, that'll be great_." Arizona responded. " _Is that all?"_ she continued. Callie was still lost to herself, it's the first time in months that they've talked. Sofia was always the one who talks to Arizona. " _Hello?_ " Arizona tries to call her out. " _Yah, that would be all_." She now gets herself to speak again. " _Alright, have a good night_." Arizona spoke. " _You too_." And with that the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this fanfic is completely experimental. I am just playing through Arizona's what if characteristics. I am completely aware that she's a lesbian. I love her. Thank you for the support. I hope no matter what happens you won't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**•New York•**

Arizona took a week leave to go to New York and spend time with her daughter. As she arrives, she looks around to search for her daughter after a few moments later she had a big smile on her face she finally see her. " _Sofia_!" she called out in excitement while walking near her daughter and offering a big hug. " _Mommy_!" Sofia accepts her embrace and both of them hug each other tightly. " _I missed you big girl!_ " she kissed her daughter's temple without breaking the hug. " _I missed you too mommy, so much!_ " Sofia told Arizona and looks at her mommy. " _You've grown a foot or two_." Arizona said a little teary, Sofia smiled. " _Arizona_." Callie casual greeted. " _Hi, Calliope._ " she breathe.

" _What flavors of ice cream do you want?_ " Arizona asked Sofia. After checking on a hotel she immediately decide to spend time with her daughter, sure she was jet lagged but it doesn't matter. " _Let me guess, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla?_ " Arizona knew exactly what her daughter wants because it's her favorite. " _Yes, please_." Sofia jumped in excitement. She bought it and gave it to her daughter. " _So, how's my big girl?_ " she asked Sofia. " _School is fun, I have so many friends_." Sofia licks her ice cream. " _That's awesome!_ " Arizona cheered. " _But I still miss Zola._ " Sofia sadly confessed to her mommy. " _I know you do, she misses you too._ " Arizona sighed. " _Tell you what, on vacation I'll fetch you myself and go back to Seattle together. How's that sound?_ " she suggested with a positive smile. Sofia smiled back and nods.

Sofia has school the day after that's why Arizona has to bring her back at Callie's apartment. She knocks and it was Penny who answered the door. " _Dr. Robbins._ " Penny greeted stunned, Arizona gave her a slight smile. " _See you tomorrow mommy!_ " Sofia hugged her mommy then run inside. " _Please, call me Arizona_." she insisted. " _A-Arizona, come on in… ahm, we are preparing dinner_." Penny invited her. " _No, it's fine. Thank you_." she feels tense. " _Hey! Arizona_." Callie appeared at the back. " _Join us for dinner. I insist_." Callie insisted with a bright smile. " _I…ahm… sure._ " she uncomfortably agreed and scratch the back of her neck.

Arizona took a deep breath and sink into her bed. That dinner may be one of the most uncomfortably awkward dinner she ever attended. Callie couldn't stop talking about her new job, Penny's job and how happy the two of them are. Arizona tried her best not to show any jealousy for it. She's hurt but she couldn't show it, she has to be strong. Deep inside Arizona is still madly in love with Callie but she sure seemed to have moved on already while Arizona is still stuck loving her.

" _Calliope_." she sighed and drift to sleep.

It is the day of Sofia's birthday. Arizona helped Callie and Penny prepare for the party. Richard, Miranda and Meredith decided to fly over as well. " _Bailey just sent me a message and they are on their way_." Arizona informs Callie as she simply nods. " _So, we've already have the balloons, foods, party poppers and the cake. Wait, where is the cake?"_ Callie looks around. "I _thought you are going to get it?_ " Arizona points at Callie. " _No, I thought Penny is going to get it?_ " Callie then points at Penny. " _I… I thought Arizona is?_ " Penny assumed. " _Wait,wait, wait no got the cake?_ " Arizona exclaimed in distress. " _Oh, for God's sake!_ " she continued. " _Alright, this is what we are going to do, you two arrange all this stuff and I'll go pick up the cake. Okay?_ " Arizona breathes and takes control. " _Okay_." Callie and Penny agreed. As Arizona opens the door she was greeted by their friends. " _Hey! Where you goin'?_ " Bailey asked. " _Someone forgot to pick up the cak_ e." Arizona answered then leave while the others entered the house and welcomed by Callie.

" _Callie, so… how's it going?_ " Meredith asked. " _It's fine, I am happy now, it has been a while since I felt tha_ t." Callie sighed. "Torres, we missed you." Webber gave her a hug. " _I missed you too, all of you_." she hugged back. " _How's the new job?_ " Bailey asked catching up with her former colleague. " _Well, it's great actually. I'm having a great time_." Callie excitedly said. " _Good_." Bailey smirked. _"I heard that my replacement had arrived, an army man. Has he not yet began a war on my former department_. "Callie teased the chief. " _No, actually he is doing great, Rhodes is an amazing orthopedic surgeon. In fact, he, Hunt, Altman and Robbins are rumored to be called the doctors army team. They work like an army together especially on the last week's trauma_ " the chief boast, looking how Callie would react. " _Well, they all are from family of army and from the army. Makes sense_." Callie replied with a playful smirk. " _Are you really not gonna go back?"_ Bailey asked. " _I see what your trying to do, but you can't to talk me onto going back in Seattle. My life is great, I have a girlfriend who is great and very supportive, a new job to adore and Sofia is starting to like it here._ " Callie explained. " _Alright then, I'm just checking_." Bailey nods understandably.

Arizona arrived with the cake and all is now settle. " _Sofia, come we'll take a picture of you_." Arizona called out as her daughter goes next to her cake. " _Smile_." Arizona took the picture. " _Oh, take a picture of us_." Callie goes beside her daughter, Arizona took another picture, just as she thought Callie will call her to take a picture with them she called Penny instead. " _Hey, Penny come here!"_ Callie calls her current girlfriend who first looked at Arizona's reaction. It is visible that she is hurt but she put that aside first and simply smiled and nod to Penny. " _Everybody smile_." she took it. Their friends noticed this and Bailey gave a disappointed look and shakes her head towards Torres, how could she be so numb. " _Arizona, it's your turn, go stand beside Sofia. I'll take the picture._ " Bailey insisted and her friend faintly smiles at her. Callie froze a bit, realizing what just happened, she and Penny step aside so Arizona could take a picture with Sofia. Once Arizona is beside her daughter she hugged her. " _Smile!_ " Bailey pressed the shutter button and took the mother and daughter picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**•Seattle•**

Arizona is back from New York and she had a great time with her daughter. She logged in late and informed Bailey about it. Once she is in the hospital she started her consults and will be performing a surgery later that day. She's checking charts when someone called her from behind. " _Dr. Robbins!_ " Rhodes called out and go beside her. " _Dr. Rhodes, how can I help you?_ " Arizona said and briefly looked at her colleague. " _I know this may sound personal but I have to ask you someth…_ " he was cut. " _If this is about apologizing again when you asked me out, you don't have to. It's fine_." Arizona spoke giving the chart to the nurse and started to walk away and Rhodes follows her. " _No, it's not that._ " he explained. " _Then what is it?_ " she sighed. " _Do you know anyone named Timothy Robbins?_ " he asked which made Arizona stop, look at him and frowned. " _Do you know him?_ " he asked again. " _How did you know him?_ " Arizona answered with a question. " _Do you know him?_ " Rhodes confidently asked her again. " _Of course, I know him. He's my brother._ " she said making it very obvious. He smiled and this made her a little bit more curious. " _Now, answer me. Did you know him? How?_ " she frowned more.

**=Later that day=**

" _Oh, so you are telling me you two were friends?_ " Arizona sips her wine. After finishing their work, the two surgeons decided to go to Joe's and talk about this matter. " _Yes, we were. We were so close."_ Alfonzo told her as he smiles. " _I was in Afghanistan and I was transferred to Iraq right before the war. I still didn't understand why they did it_." he looks down. " _A late condolence_." he continued and Arizona nods. " _He speaks highly of you. He_ 's _used to say that he's very proud of your accomplishments. He also said that he's happy he's sister came out to him and that fixed the puzzle, the reason I think you know him_." he explained. " _He was a good brother. Our parents were so proud of him, I am proud of him_." she faintly said. " _Every time I failed he was always there to catch me and tells me 'suck it up, you are a bad ass and this will not bring you down.'_ " she continued having teary eyes. " _Aha, sounds exactly like him_." Alfonzo agreed and they both nod. " _He was great friend_." Alfonzo breathes out.

**=Days after=**

" _Karev_!" Arizona called the fellow who just looks at her. " _Give me a list of all the ladies you slept with._ " Arizona told him. " _What?_ " he curiously said. " _Write names and give them to m_ e." she clears. " _No, I won't do that. I will not give you the list of my personal sex life. Why would I do that?_ " Alex ranted. " _Because, Thalia and I had the most amazing night last night. We were kissing and it was great until she said your name and I don't want to be in that scenario again. And then I broke up with her._ " Arizona snapped at him. " _Ah, Thalia the nurse. She's really great._ " he smirked at his mentor. " _Just give me the God damn list._ " Arizona scolds him then leave. " _She is going crazy_." Alex teased the baby. " _Oh, yes she is_."

Arizona spotted Richard checking his chart and she playfully hovers around him. She's making cute faces for more than a minute. " _Robbins just get it out of you._ " he seemed to be done with the hovering. " _Are you still up for trivia night?_ " she asked her wing man. " _I thought you already have a girlfriend, Thalia_?" Webber frowned. " _Yep, had. I broke up with her last night. So are you still up for it?_ " she pouts. " _I… uhm… Catherine is going home tonight so…_ " he faltered. " _Oh, is that so? But I don't want to be alone" she pouted even more._ "Then I'm just gonna look for someone to accompany you." he looks around. " _Rhodes! Come here._ " he called Rhodes which made Arizona roll eyes. " _What is it Dr. Webber?_ " Rhodes asked. " _Do you do trivia nights?_ " Webber saying this made Arizona do another impression, she sighed in distress. " _What is it?_ " Rhodes curiously asked. " _Well, Dr. Robbins is great at that. Will you accompany her please?_ " Webber inquired. " _Of course!_ " he said. " _No, you don't have to do that_." Arizona shook her head. " _It's fine. I'll go_." he insisted. " _Great_!" Webber clapped his hand and once again Arizona rolled her eyes.

 _"So you do this to look for girls to date?_ " Alfonzo looks around. " _Yep, Richard is my wing man_." Arizona replied. " _Oh, then I can be your wing man number two._ " he suggested. " _You sure about that?_ " she asked. " _Of course I am. So what type of girls do you want?_ " he excitedly said rubbing his hands together.

 _"You are such a bad wing man. You blew five women in like two seconds. You are pretty bad at getting girls. How many experiences do you have?_ " Arizona laughs at Alfonzo. " _Not much. I only had two girl friends in my entire life._ " he confessed. " _That's too bad. Alright let's have an agreement shall we?_ " she said and he nods. " _We help each other find a girlfriend. Help me find mine and I'll help you find yours. Deal?_ " she suggested. " _Hell yeah!_ " he totally agreed. " _What are you waiting for? Let's go get ourselves a girlfriend!_ " Arizona said then clang her glass of wine to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know many of you are asking and curious if Arizona is going to fall for a man. She won’t. This is part of a process and Alfonzo Rhodes is playing an important role in this. I know many of you won’t like it but things will happen because it has to happen. I don’t want to give so much away but Calzona is endgame.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**•Seattle•**

**=A month later=**

Arizona and Alfonzo became close friends; best friends. They go trivia nights together and comfort each other every time they got dumped. " _Rhodes!_ " Arizona calls out her friend. " _Robbins!_ " he greeted back. " _So… trivia night at eight, pick me up_." she told him. " _Oh, is tonight a trivia night?_ " Alfonzo nervously scratch the of his neck. " _Yah, it is_." she said sounding obvious then saw the awkward face of her friend. " _Oh my God, don't tell me your gonna ditch me now that you found a girlfriend which I helped you by the way_." Arizona told him unbelievably. " _No, no of course not! I'll be ther_ e." he stuttered. Alfonzo is an army guy and he is known to be unafraid at all things but he seems to be very afraid of his late friend's sister. " _Good. See you later._ " Arizona devilishly smiled and tap his shoulder.

Robbins entered the conference room which the other board members are already in, she sat on the vacant chair. " _Everybody is here_." Hunt informed everyone. " _I called the meeting to inform you all that we will be having a conference with some doctors from New York here in Grey Sloan Memorial tomorrow. First, we will tour them on the hospital's facilities. Then, they will be allowed to observe on surgeries. Alright?_ " Hunt stated and everybody nod in agreement. Just when he is about to speak again the door opened. " _Hello everyone!_ " the person greeted them all. " _Torres, you're here early_." Richard smiled at her. " _Well, I missed being on actual board meetings with all of you. Telecommunication is just not the same_." Callie excitedly said. " _Can I take this chair?_ " she asked Arizona. " _Of course!_ " Arizona smiled.

The meeting is over and everyone gave Callie a warm welcome before the others leave the room. Callie and Arizona are the only ones left in there. Arizona is fixing some of her charts for today's patients, she glance to Callie and saw her just about to go out she stopped her. " _Callie!_ " she clears her throat. " _Yes?_ " Callie turns around. " _Where is Sofia?_ " Arizona asked. " _She's with Zola in Mer's house._ " Callie respond which Arizona nods. Sofia was able to join Callie in Seattle because it was spring break and Arizona doesn't have to pick her up in New York. " _I have to get going and look for a place to stay in for a week. Before we got here I was informed that every hotels are fully booked_." Callie informed her. " _You can stay at my place?_ " Arizona suggested. " _No, it's fine. I don't want to bother you. I'll stay at Mer's_." Callie refused. " _No you won't. I want Sofia to be with me at my place and you can come too. I have a guess room. Besides, Meredith's house is already full._ " Arizona pushed. " _What about DeLuca?"_ Callie asked. " _He won't mind. He misses Sofia too_." she smiled. " _O…okay_." Callie hesitantly agreed. " _Okay then. See you there_." with that Arizona leave the room.

**=Later that day=**

Usually it would be Arizona, Teddy, Alfonzo and Owen would eat lunch together but the other two were in surgery. " _We have to cancel trivia night_." Arizona sat with Alfonzo who frowned at her. " _What?! But I already canceled my date with my girlfriend_." Alfonzo whined. " _My daughter is here and she and my ex-wife are staying at my place_." Arizona explained then bite her apple. " _Ohhh, can I meet them?_ " Alfonzo was excited asking his friend. " _Sure, I'll try to bring Sofia here tomorrow and I am quite sure you'll bump into Callie soon, you'll meet her._ " she informed him. " _I heard she's a badass_." Alfonzo whispered as if it was like a gossip. " _She definitely is_." Arizona smiled and flashes her deep dimples.

At the same time, Callie sat with Meredith, Alex, Amelia and Maggie. Their table was not that far from Arizona's. Callie observe her ex-wife's scenario on the other lunch table. " _Since when did Arizona sit alone with a man at lunch._ " Callie curiously asked that made the others look at the other table. " _Been a while._ " Meredith answered. " _They always hang out_." Maggie then spoke. " _Usually with Teddy and Owen. Army people._ " Alex smirked. " _Sometimes, Robbins and Rhodes carpool together_." Amelia added which made Callie frown. " _Then I've seen the two them at Joe's together, hang out together…_ " Amelia doesn't realize that her statements are making it a little awkward on the table. " _Drunk together_ …" Meredith elbowed Amelia giving her a signal to stop, then she realized what's happening and looks at Callie. " _What? Arizona is a lesbian she won't date a guy. Robbins and Rhodes are you know, best friends. They even have same initial, AR and AR. Besides, there shouldn't be an awkwardness in the room, everybody moved on_." Amelia explained. " _You sure have moved on. You have Penny._ " she points at Callie. " _Of course I moved on!"_ Callie declared as she quickly glance over the other table. The Rhodes guy whispered something to Arizona which made her smile and dimples shown. Callie was surprised that she was stung by the scenario.


End file.
